


Levi.

by carpethefanfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Harassment, Hidden Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, NSFW, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: Petra has a type and Levi needs to know what it is.





	1. The Bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NSFW, harassment and alcohol
> 
> Enjoy.

It had been raining non-stop for the past few days and although he had held off training in hopes that the storm would end, he could no longer let his trainees laze around. He walked from his office down to the mess hall and their laughter could be heard before he had even opened the door. When he did she was the first to jump out of her seat, “Captain!”

He caught her amber eyes and nodded as everyone turned to look in his direction, “You’ve all had enough time lounging around, we’re going to train.” 

He stood before them and watched their brows furrow before Oluo spoke up, “In the storm?”

Captain Levi remained emotionless, “Unless you think you can’t handle it of course.” 

He could see Oluo’s mouth straighten out. 

“Excellent. I expect you outside in your workout gear in the next few minutes.” 

As his troops came out of the building he could see their cringing faces through the rain. He watched them get in formation, his eyes repeatedly drifting to Petra and the way the rain made her gear stick to her skin. The shirt was hugging her frame, outlining every curve and muscle of her body. 

 _Thankfully_ the rain blocked her view of him.

He trotted forward on his horse, away from her. He wanted them to be ready for anything beyond the walls and that included the potential of losing gear, losing clothing items and chaotic weather. 

“Alright, sprints and done fast. From me to that tree, I’ll let you know when you’re done.”

They immediately started off through the mud and, just as he had anticipated, half of them were sliding across the mud and tumbling to the ground, except for her. Petra Ral, the one he had personally selected from the cadets to be on his team and the only one keeping upright as she ran. 

The day that he had been told he would select his own squad he had been doubtful, how could these kids possibly meet his expectations? However, when he went to survey them that day she especially caught his eye. They were doing hand to hand combat training and when the instructor paired her off with an immensely large opponent he stopped in intrigue.

He watched this small girl stand before her opponent and suddenly her eyes changed from sweet honey coloured orbs to fiery amber. Her demeanor was fearsome. As he focused his attention on her he could see her calculating her opponent and once he charged her Levi knew she would win. Rather than engage she shifted her body to the left, dropped to the ground and left her single left leg outwards. 

Before he knew it, her opponent had caught her shin and tumbled forward unexpectedly. She had moved with enough speed as she spun her body back up that she was on top of him before he even realized, his arms twisted behind his back. He was pinned in such a way that if he attempted brute force to escape his shoulders would dislocate. 

He didn’t say this often but it was  **impressive**.

Levi wanted to walk towards her and immediately offer her a position on his squad. He could see from the compliments she was already being showered with the way her eyes lit up and her cheeks deeply reddened. 

Obviously the day came and when she graduated top of her class and as she peered over at him throughout the graduation ceremony with this beaming look on her face he couldn’t help the way his lip twitched. 

He had never met anyone  so thrilled to join the Survey Corps.

He pulled himself out of his memories realizing they had been running longer than he anticipated and yelled out, “Enough!” They all turned around to run towards him, red in the face and breathing heavily, with relief written all over their faces. As they stood in line before him he stopped in front of Eren, “Why is it all of you are coated in a layer mud and Petra is not?” 

He could see her cheeks turn pink as he focused on Eren. “Uh because uhm she …she can …” 

Levi let out a sigh, “Because, gentleman, she’s focusing on the movement of her body AND where she’s stepping. If you idiots could do the same then maybe you wouldn’t look so repulsive.”

He continued forward with the physical training, ensuring they were in peak condition after their few days off and then finally relieved them after many hours in the storm, “Make sure you take a shower before you do anything, I don’t need you morons getting sick!”

* * *

Levi retired to his office before dinner to get some paper work done as they all retired to their rooms. He had lost track of time when there was a knock at his office door, “Come in.” As the door creaked open he was slightly thrown off by the sight before him. There was Petra, soaking wet and in only a towel, “Captain?”

Her auburn hair was clinging to her skin and beads of water were dripping down her arms and her thighs. He realized he hadn’t said a word since she entered and coughed, “How can I help you, Ral?” 

He was trying to focus on her face but the droplets of water running down her legs and the length of her towel was  _distracting_ too say the least. 

He had noticed her attractiveness the first time they met but where his mind was going now he had always tried to avoid. There had been many moments when Petra and he had gotten too close, when he had let her in too much, but he always put a stop to it. He didn’t want to give her the idea that whatever was there could go further. They couldn’t put their comrades in danger on the battlefield if they were looking out for each other rather than everyone.

“S-sorry Captain but the guys thought it would be hilarious to lock me out of my room after my shower, do you think you could unlock it for me?”  

Levi was trying his best to keep his composure; he nodded his head and grabbed his keys from the desk.

As they walked back to her room he tried to keep his eyes forward but next to him Petra was tightly gripping the towel against her breasts, pushing them up enough that there was cleavage and, as a result of her grip, she was lifting the towel to expose more of her thigh than she probably intended. 

When they arrived at her room he could hear snickering down the hall and calmly yelled out, “Next time this happens I promise you’ll regret it.” 

The snickering instantly stopped and he heard the scurrying of feet in the opposite direction. He opened the door and when he turned back Petra was staring at him, her cheeks tinted with pink again, “Th-thank you Captain, I’m sorry about this.”  He nodded his head and as she slid past him into her room he could smell the lavender of her shampoo.

* * *

The next few days went by and the storm was finally starting to let up so to show the squads how impressed he was that they persisted in their training through the mud, Erwin gave them the night off. Levi was planning on sitting in his office for the night as they all scurried off to some bar in town.

It had been about an hour since they left and then someone was wrapping at his door, “Yes?” 

Hanji was at the door, “What are you still doing here Levi?” He looked back down at his papers clearly trying to show his disinterest in whatever she was saying but, as usual, she ignored his blatant rudeness.

“You have to join us, Erwen ordered we take the night to relax and you need one more than any of us!” 

Before he knew it she had ripped the papers from his hand and gripped his arm. “Hanji get the fuck off of me!” He tore his arm from her grip which threw her off balance and into his desk. She spun around, “It’s either you come or I stay in here all night talking to you.” 

Despite his usual collected composure, he thought of sitting with her all the night and instantly spoke up, “I’ll go change.”

Once he had finished, he met Hanji at the stables and they rode off into town together. Once they arrived at the bar he felt instantly disgusted; it was a complete dive and probably hadn’t been cleaned in ages. Hanji tied up their horses while he walked in and began looking for their comrades.

He saw them sitting at a table in the middle playing some sort of game with their drinks and a coin but Petra was missing. He scanned the room and noticed her leaning over the bar; she was wearing a pair of extremely well fitted beige pants and a white, body-hugging long sleeve shirt. As the bartender handed her the drinks he could see him hand Petra a white note and wink. He felt sudden rage inside but was torn from the scene by Hanji grabbing his arm again and pushing him towards the table.

“Look who came out of his cage!” Hanji yelled over the already loud room and all their comrades turned to look. He could see by the glazed look in their eyes that this wasn’t their first round and probably wouldn’t be their last. A round of slurred cheers for “Captain!” came around and Levi took his seat at the end of the table, as far away from Hanji as he could get.

Before he knew it Petra was back and handing out drinks. She must have seen him come in because a drink was placed in front of him before he even asked, “Your favourite, right?” He looked across the table to Petra’s wider than normal smile, a sign of her own intoxication, and nodded appreciatively.

The rest of the table restarted their chatting but Levi couldn’t take his eyes off the white note still clasped in Petra’s hand. After a few more glasses of what he was drinking he smirked at Petra and spoke, “What’ve you got there Ral?” At the sound of his voice her head turned and he could see the blush that was almost always present on her face grow, “Oh its nothing.”

Obviously hearing their conversation Oluo reached over and swiped the piece of paper from her hand, “What do we have here Pet?” Her blush turned from a pink to a scarlet as she leaned to grab the paper back from Oluo, “None of your business Bazado!” However, he had already opened it, “Well, well you sly dog. The first number of the evening goes to our dear Pet!” Everyone began laughing except Levi.

Petra leaned across the table and ripped the page from his grasp, “Don’t call me Pet!”

However, everyone else was much too distracted by Oluo’s idea of a competition to react to her. Levi however kept his now slightly hazy vision fixed on her, “He seems about your age.” Petra turned to Levi, her blush seemed fainter now, “Not my type.” Levi raised an eyebrow, “You have a type Ral?” She took a swing of her glass and as her head tilted forward again her eyes fixated on him and she smirked, “Obviously.”

Petra turned back to the group, “I’m going to order another round, everyone in?” and stood. Levi watched as she walked back to the bar and placed her order. On the way back however he saw an older man grab her forearm and laugh. She looked clearly annoyed as she tried to pull her arm from him but to no avail.

“Get the hell away from me!”

This time her arm broke from his grasp but she realized that Levi was standing in front of her with the man’s arm gripped tightly in his hand. She was surprised by his involvement and too dazed to overhear but suddenly Levi had his arm around her waist and was sliding her out of the bar. When they walked through the door she realized how stuffy it was in there and took a deep breath.

“Thank you but I could have handled him you know Levi.” Petra crossed her arms and looked at him, she had never called him that before but the alcohol coursing through her made her not care. He was walking away from the bar into the trees that surrounded it but turned back at the sound of his name on her lips, she had never called him that.

“I know. It was an excuse to get out of the disgusting shithole you guys think is a bar.”

He did know she could have dealt with it and he did want to get out of there but the alcohol was blurring the lines he had set from himself with her. He wanted to be alone with her. He walked into the forest where it was just dark enough you couldn’t see them from the door, leaned back against a tree and pulled cigarettes out of his jacket, a habit he had picked up living underground for so long. 

“Want one?” he looked up at her, she pale skin was practically glowing under the light of the moon as she followed him into the darkness.

“Sure,” she had had them before but to have one with the Captain, that was a first. She stopped in front of him and took one between her fingers, he had one lit in his mouth so reached for the lighter to give to her.

“No need,” she spoke softly, she placed it between her lips and Levi watched as she leaned in towards him. 

Despite the darkness from the trees he could see her guide her cigarette to touch his and watched as she inhaled. Her eyes closed until it lit, and then they fluttered open to see him staring at her. She straightened up, still standing close to him and blew the smoke into the air, “Thanks Captain.”

“Levi,” he spoke up, “I prefer when you call me Levi.” He watched her as a faint blush came to her cheeks. She smiled at the ground as she ashed her cigarette. He was still feeling the alcohol in his system; it was stopping him being his usual stoic self.

“Petra, you said that you had a type back in there,” he motioned towards the bar, “And then said obviously, should I know what that means?” 


	2. Fiery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the bar Petra isn't sure what's next for them but she knows it's pissing her right off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW, explicit sexual content
> 
> Enjoy.

She could see his eyes following her movements, staring at her lips as she spoke, “What do you think I meant?” She had this grin on her face that Levi hadn’t seen before and it made his stomach flip.

“I don’t know that’s why I’m asking.” 

He wanted to hear a certain set of words come from her mouth. He wanted her to say something that would reassure him, make him feel like what he was doing, was feeling, was right. By now she was inches away from him, her face turned up to look at him. 

She never would have done this but something about the moment and the alcohol in her system made her place a hand on his stomach and drag it upwards until she was at his collar. She gripped the fabric in her fist and pulled him towards her so that their foreheads were practically touching, “I don’t want some boy Levi, I want . . .”

As she touched him his heart started racing, what was she drinking that was giving her this much confidence? When she gripped onto his collar and pulled him so close that he could smell the smoke on her breath he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Before she had even finished her sentence none of it mattered because tomorrow was another story and right here right now he knew what he wanted. What they both obviously wanted.

Once the words left her lips she felt his mouth crash down onto hers. Before she knew it her hands were wrapping themselves into his soft, black hair and his hands were gripping her waist. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and felt a soft moan leave his throat so she pulled him further into her. She continued to pull him in deeper towards her, parting his lips in the process and sliding her tongue through to greet his. 

She must have taken him by surprise because his hands grasped her tighter before they moved down her body, over her ass and onto her thighs. Suddenly she had been lifted into the air and Levi had turned their bodies so that her back was pressed against the tree behind them. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his hips and the feeling of his body grinding into hers made her hungrily pull him closer so that their chests were flush against one another. 

The grip of his hands on her thighs was tightening the deeper the kiss went, she could taste the smoke and whiskey on his tongue but it only made her want more. He felt her arms slide down his shoulders so that her hands were gripping his neck and as she did so he could feel her thighs pressing more tightly against his hips. 

The more she pulled him towards her the more he felt her rapid heartbeat and the feel of her breasts against his chest. He wanted to rip her clothes off right there, taste her on his tongue and feel her hot skin underneath him. But the further it went the more the voice in the back of his mind tried to stop him. It grew louder and louder until Petra had moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt and he pulled back.

“We can’t Petra,” his breathing was labored and he could hear hers just as heavily. Looking into her eyes he knew she was hurt but she spoke, “I know.” He wanted to release her from his grip but she kept her arms wrapped around his neck and he kept his hands tightly on her thighs. 

He was breathing heavily with his eyes closed trying to pry himself from her but then he felt her mouth on his neck. His head swung up to look at her, she had moved her head back so that it was resting against the tree and she had this look in her eyes. He wanted to let go, he wanted to back away, he wanted to never let something like this happen again but her soft voice pulled him back into it, “Levi.”

He released his hands from her thighs and helped her back to the ground but when he tried to take a step back from her he felt her hands grip the top of his pants. He placed his hands on her forearms, her back still against the tree, and tried to keep her in place, “Petra.” 

She was stronger than she looked in her drunken state and pulled him back against her by sliding her fingers through the belt loops. Out of surprise he released her forearms and his hands caught his weight by pressing up against the tree next to her head. She slid her fingers across the skin under his shirt.

He wanted to move his hands down to stop her but the soft caress of her fingertips against his stomach and the feeling of her body under him made him  ** _crave_** her. It had been a long tine since he had let this happen, he had been trying so hard to keep his distant from people he could grow attachments too but something about her made him lose sight of that goal. 

He let her undue the button, slide the zipper down and slip her hands underneath the waist band of his pants. He inhaled quickly once he felt her grab hold of him; her palms were warm against his skin and the wave of pleasure that ran through his body as she began moving her hand up and down was intoxicating.

She moved slowly, meticulously, making sure he felt the utmost pleasure. She could her the hitch in his breathing when she started picking up the pace and then heard the hitch in her own when his hands were suddenly at the waistband of her own pants. After undoing the zipper of her jeans he gripped her wrists and pinned them to the tree above her head with one hand. With the other, he first began undoing the buttons down the front of her shirt. 

She could feel the cool air billow her shirt open as he undid the last one and then felt the warmth of his calloused palm as he ran his hand over one of her breasts. Then, she felt as he moved his hand down the length of her stomach to her hip. He slid her jeans lower down her body and began to play with the lacy hem of her underwear. 

She closed her eyes as his hand slide inside of them and her heart started pounding when she felt his lips press against her throat. He was teasing her, running his fingers across her entrance but never going inside. The more he did so the less she could take, “Levi  _please_ ,” she spoke breathlessly into his ear.

The way she said his name, the amount of want in her voice, sent a shiver down his back.  _What more could he do then give her what she wanted?_  

He slid one finger into her and slowly started pumping, the realization of how wet he had made her finally coming into his mind. He wanted to do more, make her feel more. He slid a second finger inside and she moaned into his ear. 

That’s what he wanted to hear. He started pumping faster and faster as her moaning grew louder and as her body felt more tense pressed against him. He started to slow his pace, not wanting the moment to end to soon, and that’s when she said it, “I want you.”

His hand dropped from their grip on her wrists and she returned them to their place around his waistband. She began tugging them downward as he pulled away from her neck and looked into her eyes. Once he was exposed, standing before her in the forest, he watched in the faint light as she did the same thing to herself. His mind was running into overdrive,  _what was happening?_  

He was practically naked and in a forest with his subordinate but then, like she knew he was trying to bring himself to stop this act, he felt her lips on his neck and her teeth slightly tug at the skin there. He moved his hand to her hip and ran it down to her mid-thigh so that he could pick it up, giving him full access to her. As he did so, she placed her hands on the buttons of his shirt and began quickly undoing them. 

Once they were unclasped she ran her hands down his chest and his abdominal muscles,  _holy fuck,_ she thought at the feel of how toned he was. Then, she grabbed his hips to pull him closer to her, to direct him towards where she wanted him. She moved her hand towards him again, taking the entire length of him in her palm and then grazing the tip against her entrance. His grip on her thigh tightened as he felt how wet she was against him, “Dammit.” 

It was her turn to tease him.

The moment he felt those words leave his lips she guided him inside of her. He felt her warm walls around him and pushed deeper. Her hands had reclaimed their place on his neck and she was pulling his face towards her. As their lips met it felt electric. He started pulling himself in and out of her, his grip of her thigh tightening and his other hand feeling its way up her body. 

The more his hips thrusted into her and harder she kissed him. As he started to pick up speed she threw her head back and his mouth went straight for the skin on her throat. He wanted to taste her, he wanted to feel her, he wanted to listen to her as she moaned out his name over and over and over again.

He moved his hand down so that he could start touching her again while he continued to push deeper and deeper into her. Her moaning was driving him wild, he couldn’t control himself as they clung to each other. His mouth was travelling down her jawline and sucking on the skin near her collar bone. He could feel her grip tighten against his neck, she was pulling him so close to her it was like there was no part of their bodies that weren’t touching. 

Finally, with a few final thrusts he couldn’t stop himself, “ _Fuck_  Petra.”

He bit into Petra’s neck and gripped her thigh as he rode out his orgasm and he felt her nails digging into his back as she rode out hers. As he pulled himself back to look she slipped her hands down to rest against his chest and her eyes fluttered open. They stayed focused on each other for a few moments and when she opened her mouth to speak they heard the door of the bar swing open and the loud noises of their drunken friends met their ears.             

Levi jumped back from her and they both scurried to fix themselves up before one of their comrades drunkenly wandered into the forest and found them in such a compromising position. As Levi fixed his collar he turned back to Petra to speak but instead said nothing and began walking towards the bar and their horses. Petra followed suit not long after and, without a word, they joined their squad in mounting their horses and riding back to base. 

 

* * *

 

Days went by before they found themselves alone again. Captain Levi had been staying in his office many late nights to do paper work, skipping dinner and avoiding contact with her unless absolutely necessary. In the beginning she understood, she couldn’t be caught together especially since their team had noticed the bite marks on her neck and started harassing her about it. 

They poked fun and assumed it was the bartender who had given her his number.  _“So that’s where you snuck off too,”_ they would say while eating and she would laugh letting them believe whatever logical explanation they thought they had come up with. 

However, once a week had gone by she started feeling angry. That night in the forest she had felt this connection with him, they had had many moments before where she could feel them growing close, moments that increased her attraction to him but now it was different. 

She couldn’t get the feeling of his hands moving their way up her body or his mouth sucking on her neck out her head. How could he be so nonchalant? Didn’t he feel what she felt that night? It was starting to eat away at her until she couldn’t handle it anymore.

By Monday night after Captain Levi had skipped dinner again and Petra had gone to her room to retire for the evening she couldn’t handle it anymore. She was in nothing more than an over-sized pajama shirt pacing around her room at midnight when she convinced herself to go talk to him. 

She opened the door to her room and quietly tiptoed down the hallway so not as to alert any of the lighter sleepers she was there. Once up the flight of stairs to his office she walked to the door and raised her hand to knock but paused;  _no, I’m not giving him the chance to shut me down._

Levi was staring at a set of papers on his desk, trying to make sense of Erwen’s horrendous handwriting when his office door opened. He lifted his head from the desk just in time to see a partly clothed Petra step inside and close the door behind her. He stood up and his eyes grew, what the hell was she doing?

She was staring at him, the same amber colour in her eyes from that night in the forest, and she began to speak, “We need to talk.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of words and opened his mouth to make a witty remark but she raised her hand to him, “What is your  **fucking** problem?” 

He had never heard Petra swear before and although it took him by surprise it was turning him on watching her work herself up. He started moving from behind his desk and walking towards her as she continued her rant.

“Who do you think you are that you can just pull this shit on me? I get it that you’re not looking to start something up with someone, I wouldn’t have let it go so fucking far that night if I didn’t know that, but I don’t deserve this? I’m still your fucking friend Levi and . . .”

As he strode towards her, their eyes fixated on one another, she could feel herself getting more heated. He had this smirk on his face the more she said and it was driving her crazy but then, when he was standing right in front of her, he placed his hand over her mouth, “I’ve never seen you get so riled up Ral. It’s kind of sexy.”

He dropped his hand and he watched the redness of her cheeks from her rage turn to a blush. Instead of continuing talking she stood there in shock as he grabbed her hand in his and spun her around so that she was pressed against his desk. 

She had her hands resting on the edge as he walked forward, grabbed her thighs to lift her slightly and pushed her back so that she was sitting. He stood between her legs as she sat there in a stunned silence and ran his hands up her thighs.

“Listening to everyone talk about how rough that bartender got with you has been making it hard to eat in the mess hall,” he spoke softly as he pushed the fabric of her pajama shirt higher up her thigh.

“I figured if I gave them some time to have their fun with you that it would blow over and then we could try this,” he ran one of his fingers down her inner thigh and slid it underneath the now damp cotton fabric of her underwear, “again.”

She let out a barely audible gasp as she felt his fingers barely touch her and then she smirked, “You’re such a tease Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/162356750637/levi-ii

**Author's Note:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/162318917992/levi


End file.
